Extrañas Coincidencias AU
by Spingdaysrupert
Summary: Hermione Granger era una chica trabajadora y responsable, dueña de una de las librerías más populares y exquisitas de Londres, con un oscuro pasado amoroso que siempre ha intentado abandonar. Ronald Weasley, un chico misterioso, que por motivos desconocidos decidió huir de Inglaterra al sitio más alejado que encontró, Nueva Zelanda, en un vano intento de dejar las penas atrás y
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno :) Este mi primer AU, asique es un poco extraño subirlo a Fanfiction. **_

_**Espero que les guste, porque…¡Merlín! ¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa!**_

_**Aquí vamos…**_

_Vestidos, mojados._

-Librería "_Jean's Books Empire"_ ¿Qué desea?- Contestó por enésima vez en aquel soleado día, en Londres. Estaba sentada en su escritorio en la segunda planta de su pequeña librería, ubicada en el ajetreado centro de la capital de Inglaterra. A su derecha un enorme ventanal adornado con azulejos en la parte superior y a su izquierda una escalera de hierro forjado, con flores y pájaros de metal, simplemente encantadora. Ella contestaba con algo de pereza, el auricular, mientras con un dedo formaba caireles sobre su cabeza.

-¿Hermione?-dijo la voz, extrañamente alegre de un chico por el otro lado-¡Llevo todo el bendito día llamándote!

-Hola, Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Bien?...- Dijo la chica con son de burla incorporándose un poco- ¿Es que nunca podrás hablar por el teléfono como se debe, Harry?

Por el otro lado se oyó una risita y se oyó un golpe. Hermione se asustó un poco y dijo con voz preocupada.

-¿Harry?¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me he caído del sofá-dijo con voz algo acalorada. Hermione empezó a reír y Harry dijo en son de reprimenda-¡Hey, Granger, no es chistoso!- pero solo logró que ella, riera más, mientras se imaginaba la escena mentalmente. Harry suspiró, mosqueado- Si sigues riéndote, no te contaré porque te llamo.

Hermione detuvo su risa enseguida, pero siguió sonriendo mientras esperaba que Harry le comentara el motivo de su llamada.

-Muy bien, no me rio.

-Bueno…¿La señorita Granger tiene planes para hoy en la noche?

-¿Para qué preguntas, si sabes la respuesta?- dijo ella con algo de fastidio. Sus noches y tardes siempre estaban libres.

-Hermione, quizás alguien te invita a salir…-Hermione bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Harry imaginándose que su amiga reclamaría siguió, ignorando los sonidos que se escuchaban por el teléfono-Bueno, de cualquier forma…Ginny y yo queremos que vengas a cenar con nosotros, esta noche…

-¿En tu casa?-preguntó, mientras se levantaba y caminaba al barandal que daba al interior de la tienda, alborotada de libros. Había solo un par de personas, cosa normal, para la hora.

-No…Adivina donde…-Hubo un silencio de ambas partes hasta que Harry, sabiendo que ella no diría nada, declaró, con emoción evidentemente contenida- ¡A "Las Tres Escobas"!

Hermione abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Las Tres Escobas, era uno de los restaurantes más caros y prestigiosos de Londres y Harry era un hombre, particularmente avaro. No ocultó su sorpresa al responder.

-¿Harry Potter, pagando un puesto en "Las Tres Escobas"? Ginny si que ha cambiado tu forma de pensar.

-Ni que lo digas… Tenemos grandes, grandes noticias ¡Ah! ¿Puedes llevar a alguien?…La reservación es para cinco.

-¡Claro! Puedo llevar a Neville…

-Hermione- dijo Harry con dulzura- Ya sabes que Ginny y yo adoramos a Nev…Pero, cariño, el es tú empleado…Y está a punto de tener un bebé…Tiene mejores cosas que hacer…¿Por qué no llevas al chico de la otra noche? Ese que te pidió tu numero… ¿Berry?

-Terry…Intentó meterse conmigo,¡ ni siquiera sabía mi nombre!-dijo Hermione con cara de enfado. No comprendía porque Harry estaba empecinado en encontrarle novios, le hacía citas a ciegas con compañeros de trabajo o hacía que "casualmente" se encontrara con gente que él conocía. Pero Harry no comprendía que la chica había decidido no tener más citas, ni novios, ni nada, para ella un chico, como algo más que amigos significaba, puros dolores de cabeza, corazones rotos y unos kilos demás.

-Hermione, vamos intenta encontrar a alguien…

-Harry, ríndete de una vez por todas…Mi vida amorosa murió con…Viktor-dijo con un dolor en el fondo de su alma-Punto final…No todos somos tan suertudos como tú..¿Sabes? Y, apropósito… ¿Por qué cinco? Somos solo yo, tú, Ginny…

-Bueno…Queríamos una de a cuatro, nada más…Pero no había más puestos.

-¿Cuatro? ¡Si solo somos tres!-Dijo Hermione suspirando y sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio, sin comprender nada de la situación, como siempre, se perdía de algo cuando hablaba con Harry. Él siempre se traía algo entre manos, igual que Ginny.

-¿No te lo había dicho?…Irá uno de los hermanos de Ginny.

-¿Cuál de los dos, Percy o George?

-¿Dos? ¡Hermione tiene cinco!¡La conoces desde hace cuatro años y crees que tiene dos!

-¡Huy, disculpa, por no saber todo el árbol genealógico de tu novia!-dijo ella con sarcasmo, aunque algo sorprendida, de no saber que una de sus mejores amigas tuviera semejante cantidad de familia-Bueno… ¿Cuál de todos?

-Ron-dijo Harry, suspirando con fastidio- Tiene la misma edad que nosotros. Vivió en Nueva Zelanda, los últimos años…

-Ya- dijo ella, intentando cortar la conversación, mientras que afuera, unas nubes algo feas acorralaban al sol y lo hacían desaparecer, eso, en Londres, eso era de lo más común, que el clima cambiara a su antojo-¿Algo más?-No quería que Harry le contara toda la vida del muchacho, porque sinceramente no le interesaba.

-No…Sugerencia, para esta noche: Lleva vestido.

-Harry tu sabes que yo no…-dijo ella, preocupada, porque no tenía vestido, y porque él clima sería probablemente fresco por la noche. Harry la interrumpió sin pudor.

-¿Quién te está invitando?...-Recriminó. No porque la chica, hubiera abandona su intento con las citas, quería decir que dejara su feminidad de lado- ¡Yo!…Asique hazme caso, la gente que va ahí se viste como si fueran a ver a la reina…¡A las ocho!

-Está bien. Adiós- dijo a regañadientes, mientras colgaba el teléfono .¿Y de dónde demonios iba a sacar un vestido a esas horas? No quería comprarse uno…Odiaba ir de compras…Tal y como lo había hecho con los novios, había abandonado por completo los vestidos y su armario, ahora, solo estaba lleno de pantalones. No era que se vistiera mal…Solo que para ella la moda había pasado a un segundo plano, desde que Viktor…Le resultaba demasiado doloroso recordarle, era como si una daga atravesara su corazón y lo rompiera en mil pedazos, una herida que nunca se cura del todo…En fin el punto es que debía encontrar un vestido antes de las ocho, o sino Harry, probablemente, se enojaría con ella.

Bajó por la escalera de hierro forjado y llegó a la planta principal.

Como de costumbre ese piso era un completo mar de libros, con olor a pergamino viejo y a cuero. Sus dos empleados, estaban solos, ningún cliente. Neville Longbottom estaba delante de la caja con aire soñador, mientras que su novia, esposa, y compañera de trabajo Hannah Abbott, estaba sentada en una de las mesitas que había en el local y leía por tercera vez un libro de maternidad, desde que se había enterado de la noticia.

Hermione aún recordaba lo feliz que ambos habían sido al enterarse de que por fin iban a ser padres, pues se suponía que Hannah no podía tener hijos. Llevaban meses pensando en el nombre del bebe y decidieron que si era niña, cosa ya confirmada, le pondrían Alice, por la madre de Neville, que lamentablemente había muerto en un accidente hacía mucho tiempo, y Jean como segundo nombre, porque era en la librería de Hermione donde se conocieron y por la madre de la castaña. Solo ellos, junto a Harry conocían el motivo del nombre del negocio y Hermione, siempre se había mostrado reacia y algo deprimida con ese tema, por lo que era una especie de tabú.

Hermione se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó frente a la mujer, que tenía seis meses de embarazo. Ella levantó la vista y dobló cuidadosamente la punta del libro, luego miró a su "jefa" (Aunque su relación era más de hermanas), mientras quitaba un mechón de su rubio cabello de la cara, sabiendo que la muchacha iba a decirle algo. La conocía demasiado bien.

-Hermione…-empezó Hannah, mientras Neville se unía a ellas con un café humeante en la mano y un bocadillo de arándanos. Hermione, que estaba con la mirada perdida los ignoró-Hermione, que te pa…

-¿Hannah tienes un vestido?-dijo Hermione abruptamente. Hannah se incorporó un poco y agarró su barriga, ante la mirada preocupada de Neville, pero la rubia solo hiso un guiño en gesto de bienestar.

-Mmm…Creo que solo de maternidad-dijo ella mirando al techo, como siempre que hacia cuando intentaba acordarse de algo-¿Para qué lo…

-Harry y Ginny, me invitaron a "Las Tres Escobas"- Hannah y Neville, soltaron un gritito de exclamación. Neville siempre había querido, al igual que Hannah visitar ese restaurante comúnmente visitado por gente, como ellos la llamaban, "con pasta"- Y tengo que ir con vestido, según Harry…

-¡Eso es obvio!- dijo Hannah, completamente sorprendida, por la actitud arisca de su compañera-¡Es el mejor restorán de Londres!¡Es como si fueses a los Oscar's con jeans! Es imprescindible un vestido, y si crees que te prestaré uno de maternidad, estás demente…

-Tampoco es para tanto…-dijo Hermione, acostumbrada a la exageración de la mujer-Puedo inventarme una enfermedad y…

-¡Estás loca!-dijeron Neville y Hannah al mismo tiempo, y con el mismo el mismo gesto de incredibilidad. No porque la chica se hubiera marginado de las citas y salidas ya desde hacía tiempo quería decir que fuese tonta y se perdiera las oportunidades que le daban. Hannah negó con la cabeza, su jefa y amiga debía ir a psiquiatra si deseaba fingir una enfermedad antes que ir a un restaurante carísimo, con buena comida y chicos lindos-Hermione, siempre rechazas a Harry y a sus invitaciones…¡Caray!¡Las Tres Escobas! ¡Me cortaría las venas por ir!- Neville la miró con terror. Pero ella lo ignoró- Si yo fuera tú- dijo señalando a Hermione con gesto acusador y un poco de cara de maniática-Saldría por esa puerta en este instante- dijo señalando la puerta como si su dedo atravesara las paredes- Y voy a comprarme un vestido, sin importarme cuanto cueste.

Y dicho esto cruzó los brazos, como una niña berrinchuda, esperando que su "jefa" hiciera lo que ella acababa de señalar, pero ella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Que ni se te ocurra, Hannah Abbott, no voy a dejar mi tienda tirada por un vestido que solo voy a usar una vez…Además si fuera ¿Quién cierra la tienda…?

-Yo-dijo Hannah con rostro de enfado y señalándose con el dedo con ímpetu-Y Alice…

-…Además llueve a cantaros a fuera- Y eso era verdad, hacía media hora el sol les quemaba los ojos, pero ahora una lluvia, casi diluvial, caía sobre la ciudad.

-¿Y?¿Para que existen los paraguas? Hermione…No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por Harry.

-Pero sí…

-¿Quién estuvo contigo, cuando abriste la tienda?¿Quien te ayudó con el nombre?¿Quien te acompañó y fue tu pañuelo, después de lo de Viktor?¿Quien ha estado a tu lado después de todos estos años?¿Quien te ayudó y acompañó al hospital mientras tu madre estaba enferma?

Y Hannah, Neville y Hermione lo supieron: La rubia había tocado la fibra sensible de la castaña y había tocado las heridas de su pasado que aún no estaban cerradas del todo. Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho con los ojos acuosos. Su madre y Viktor siempre producían esa reacción. Hannah sintiéndose culpable declaró.

-Hermione, cariño…

-No ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes razón…Harry, es como mi hermano, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él-Y dicho esto se levantó, secándose los ojos y tomando su abrigo, de color beige con botones marrones, del perchero y colócanoslo enzima. Quería salir de ahí, llorar en paz, llamar a Harry y excusarse por no poder ir, pero sabía, luego de lo dicho por Hannah, que debía enfrentar las cosas y comprarse un vestido de una vez por todas.

-Ve a la tienda de Madam Malkin-dijo Hannah, mientras Neville en un acto de caballerosidad, le entregaba un paraguas negro a su amiga-Hace unos vestidos muy lindos, lo prometo y accesibles. Queda a unas diez cuadras de aquí…Toma un taxi y…

-Hannah, no tengo dos años y he ido contigo- dijo con fastidio Hermione-¿Ustedes cierran la tienda no?-Ambos asintieron con pesar, algo culpables al ver que su jefa aún tenía el rostro desencajado de pena- Muy bien, recuerden que mañana es la convención…Tenemos que ordenar todo…¡El hecho de que el mismísimo Gilderoy Lockhart venga a _Jean's _es algo sin procedentes!… Bueno me largo-dijo abriendo la puerta con poco entusiasmo y saliendo al frio y a la humedad.

_"Muy bien"_ pensó, dándose cuenta de que cada vez le era más difícil convencerse a sí misma de cumplir con lo que Harry le había pedido _"Un Taxi"_

Caminó bajo el paraguas, las dos cuadras siguientes, pues donde se encontraba su librería era un sector de peatonal, calándose hasta los huesos, con los pantalones pegados a sus piernas y el cabello semi-mojado. Pasó por delante de la tienda de mascotas, donde había comprado hacía un par de años a su gato Crookshanks, y paró en una calle de una dirección, bastante estrecha, más concurrida, pero a la vez solitaria.

Vio un taxi y le hiso señas. Se veía bastante destartalado y en mal estado, según ella, pero como solo sería un trayecto corto, no le importó y apenas llegó a su lado , cerró el paraguas y se sentó en el asiento de cuero, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. A su lado se escuchó un golpe similar. Y se sintió como si otra persona se hubiera sentado.

Hermione se volteo y con sorpresa vio a un chico de su misma edad, con el cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos azules y pecas repartidas graciosamente en la cara. Su cabello estaba pegado en su cara y le miraba con la misma extrañeza que Hermione. A ella le parecía extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiese visto en otro lado.

-Disculpa-dijo Hermione intentando sonreír, aunque algo asustada por la situación, por su mente paso la idea de que ese chico y el taxista tuviesen un complot o algo así, para secuestrar chicas-Este es mi taxi, creo que te has equivocado ¿Podrías salir?-intentó ser lo más decente y cortés que le era posible, pero el chico, al parecer se lo tomó a pecho.

-Creo que tú te has equivocado-respondió él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con los ojos ligeramente chispeantes-Yo llegué primero, es más, la que debería bajarse eres tú.

-¿Yo?-dijo Hermione algo enojada con el desconocido, lo encontraba un inmaduro, era obvio que ella había llegado primero-¡Yo llegué primero! Pregúntale a él-dijo señalando al taxista que escuchaba música con sus audífonos y parecía no notar nada de lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué yo?¡Pregúntale tú!-dijo cruzando los brazos, como un niño, cuando no le llevan al parque de diversiones.

_"Que sujeto más terco"_-pensó ella arrugando la cara.

Hermione gruñó y con mal gesto tocó el hombro del hombre a través de las rejas que separaban las cavidades delanteras y traseras. El hombre, un poco barrigudo y con bigote se volteo con desgana mientras llegaban en el taxi a un semáforo en rojo.

-¿Disculpe, usted vio quien llegó primero?-preguntó Hermione con impaciencia, esperando que le dieran la razón, pero el hombre la ignoró olímpicamente y siguió escuchando música con sus audífonos a todo volumen-Que grosero- suspiró Hermione con furia y se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento.

-Bueno-dijo el pelirrojo a su lado, sin perder instante- Está claro, que no te respondió porque sabía que no tenías la razón y le diste lastima.

Hermione le miró indignada e inhaló con furia acumulada.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo tomando sus cosas y abriendo la puerta de un sopetón, mientras el automóvil seguía detenido en el semáforo. El pecoso la miró con sorpresa, mientras ella seguía sentada, con la puerta abierta y mojándose entera-Tu ganas, me largo. Llegaste primero, si eso crees, me importa un comino.

Y dicho eso se bajó, mojándose completamente, con la ropa pegada y cerró de un portazo. Pero con sorpresa vio como el pelirrojo, que era bastante alto y atlético se bajó del taxi, tapándose con su chamarra de cuero.

De pronto la luz del semáforo cambio a verde y el taxi se fue como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Por qué demonios bajaste?-dijo Hermione casi gritando mientras se corrían a la vereda, para que no los atropellara un coche. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, mientras abría un paraguas y se cubría con el.

-¿Por qué bajaste tú?-dijo mientras ella se dirigía a un toldo. El muchacho se veía algo enojado.

-¿Para qué pelear con alguien que ni siquiera conozco y no veré nunca más en mi vida?¿De qué sirve?...Debiste haberte quedado en el taxi…Le pagué a ese sujeto ¿Por qué bajaste?-repitió ella hastiada.

-Porque me sentí culpable, ¿está bien?-dijo el pelirrojo con rostro severo-Los caballeros no dejan que una dama…

-¿Caballero?¿TU? Si fueses un caballero te habrías bajado…

-¡Que rencorosa eres!

-¡Inmaduro!

-¿Inmaduro?¿Yo?-dijo señalándose con rabia-¿Quién peleo por un taxi en primer lugar.?

-¡Era obvio que yo había llegado primero!¡El taxi era mío!- La gente empezaba a mirarlos. A la vista de todos parecían un verdadero matrimonio.

-¡Los taxis no son de nadie!

-No tengo tiempo para pelear con un desconocido-chilló Hermione-Me largo.

-Si yo igual- dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados de ira y su cabello pelirrojo pegado a la cara.

-Adiós- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, saliendo en direcciones opuestas, como esa típica escena de telenovela en la que dos novios terminan.

Hermione completamente enfurecida salió caminando, más bien corriendo la tienda para comprarse el endemoniado vestido y acabar ese patético asunto de una buena vez por todas.

Llegó a las cinco para las seis al "Emporio de Madam Malkin",con la rabia disminuida por el frió y el apuro.

Era una tienda encantadora, con estilo colonial y clásico. Hermione había ido solo dos veces y era Hannah la que tendía a comprarse vestidos en la tienda e incluso después de que le creciera un tanto la barriga seguía yendo como si fuese a comprar el pan, todos los Domingos. La mayoría de las veces volvía con las manos vacías a casa, con Neville y fingía que no había encontrado nada, pero su esposo era consciente de que la rubia iba a comadrear con su amiga de la infancia Susan.

Susan Bones trabajaba en la tienda de Madam Malkin desde hacía unos años, cuando la diseñadora, se había vuelto demasiado vieja y no era capaz de subir las escaleras todos los días en busca de tela. En un principio, Madam Malkin se había visto muy reacia con Susan, y reclamaba que estaba perfectamente de salud y juventud, aunque todos sabían que no era cierto. Gritaba a la pobre aprendiz, a tal grado que la pobre muchacha estuvo a punto de renunciar dos veces. Pero luego de un tiempo comprendió que Susan era valiosa, y aunque seguía con los regaños, se formó una valiosa relación de respeto mutuo.

La tienda estaba calentita y Susan, que estaba detrás del mostrador, como siempre sonreía abiertamente. Susan tenía su cabello, pelirrojo oscuro, recogido en una coleta y un vestido negro muy lindo.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Susan, sorprendida con el hecho de que la chica hubiese venido por su propia voluntad sin Hannah acosándola, la abrazó con fuerza insospechada para su contextura menuda-¿Cómo has estado?¿Cómo va Han…

-Susan Bones- se escuchó una voz de persona mayor: Madam Malkin, con su porte de reina y cabellos níveos, salió por el barandal de la escalera-¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando, niña? ¡Hermione, querida!

Susan puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Hermione hacía un ademán de saludo con la mano.

-Eso era lo que hacía Madam- respondió la chica- Le preguntaba a Hermione que quería y me respondió…-Susan calló por un instante, sin saber que decir.

-Que quería un vestido para una cena-completó Hermione, sacando a la pelirroja del apuro. La chica le guiñó el ojo con disimulo, en forma de agradecimiento.

-¡Un día te pillaré Bones!-dijo Madam Malkin, más en forma de broma que en serio-Y te la verás conmigo- salió del barandal y volvió a su estudio, mientras Susan suspiraba y Hermione soltaba una risita.

-En fin…-Dijo Susan girando en torno a la mojada de Hermione, quien le pasó su abrigo ,aunque más bien parecía una toalla mojada, y lo puso en la estufa para que se secara- Si que estabas mojada…

-Mi paraguas se perdió.

-Bueno…¿Qué cena?¿Una cita?-dijo alzando las cejas en forma insinuante. Era completamente consiente de el pavor de Hermione a las citas, gracias a las informaciones de Hannah.

-Ni que lo digas, me invitaron a comer a "Las tres escobas"- Susan acostumbrada a que la gente "de clase alta" comprar vestidos en la tienda, ni se inmutó- Y "tu Hannah" prácticamente se ha puesto a llorar cuando le dije que no quería ir…Asique aquí estoy.

-Mmm…Buscas algo en especial-dijo girando y viendo las medidas de la chica. Ella se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-A tu completa imaginación.

Susan se sintió complacida y halagada y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la búsqueda de algo que le quedara bien a la chica.

-Este es el indicado-dijo mostrándole un vestido azul marino, a la media hora de búsqueda. Se veía muy lindo, pero Hermione, no tenía tiempo. Eran las siete y media. Le quedaba media hora para llegar a su casa maquillarse y llegar al restorán, antes de que Harry y Ginny sufrieran un colapso nervioso.

Luego de pagar, con su abrigo caliente y seco, gracias a la estufa, salió de la tienda, no sin antes halagar a Susan, por su elección, a pesar de que prácticamente ni había visto el dichoso vestido, y tomó un bus, por miedo a que lo del taxi se repitiera.

Llegar a su barrio en Westminster fue, honestamente, lo más liberador de su día. Y entrar a su casa, que tenía la estufa encendida, con ese calor abrumador le hiso querer desistir de Harry y su estúpida cena.

_"Al diablo con sus noticias"_ Pensó una parte egoísta de ella, mientras subía la escalera y llegaba a su cuarto, pero su parte cuerda le decía que lo mejor era ser consciente de que para Harry debía ser muy importante.

Pero la verdad es que estaba enojada con él, con Hannah, con Ginny, con el chico del taxi, con todos…Estaba enojada con Harry y con Ginny, por que por su culpa había tenido que pedirle a Hannah un vestido. Estaba enojada con Hannah, por no tener vestido y por hacerle pensar que quedaría mal si no iba. Estaba enojada con el chico, por que por su culpa, estaba mojada y atrasada para la cena y con Harry y Ginny, de nuevo por haberle invitado a ella…Y así se repetía el ciclo, en donde debía buscar un culpable.

Con desanimo se quitó su ropa, mojada, y sacó el vestido del empaque y al ponérselo quedó asombrada.

No sabía si era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba vestido o por que el vestido en sí brillaba, pero era lo más lindo que en su vida había visto.

Era azul marino, con tirantes y un escote en V muy favorecedor, tenía bajo el busto pequeñas piedras doradas de fantasía sobre un cinturón ancho de cuero negro. Llegaba hasta la rodilla, y caía en forma delicada, como agua.

Definitivamente le diría a Hannah que le agradeciera a Susan por el vestido, o iría ella particularmente a agradecérselo. Si todos los vestidos de Madam Malkin eran así, afirmaba que visitaría su tienda más a menudo.

Luego de secarse el cabello, hacerse bucles con los dedos, un poco de maquillaje, quedó lista. Hasta ella debía admitir que se veía como una musa. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las ocho en punto.

_"Demonios" _Harry se enfadaría, era claro, él detestaba la impuntualidad, pero era culpa del pelirrojo y de su discusión. Esperaba que Harry, Ginny y el hermano de esta lo comprendieran…Aunque dudaba que los dos primeros se lo perdonaran con facilidad.

Cogió sus llaves de la casa y las del coche, que había traído del mecánico a las seis y salió con su vestido de fiesta y autoestima renovada.

**Bien…¿Qué les parece? Se tiende a decir que el primer capítulo es aburrido e insatisfactorio en muchos sentidos y yo creo que cumple la tradición: S Espero que se vuelva más interesante con el paso del tiempo…**

**Bueno…Si les gusto, si no, si vomitaron, si rieron, si huyeron y se tiraron por la ventana y de milagro, lograron sobrevivir para contarme cosas feas, a su disposición estoy…**

**Lila **


	2. Sucesos Inesperados

_Sucesos inesperados_

"Wow"-fue lo primero que pensó al llegar a la recepción del restaurante.

Si, recepción. La estancia era tan poderosamente gigante, que estaba dividida en tres salones: "El Gran Salón", "El Salón Imperial" y "Salón azul", además de la recepción.

Llevaba casi diez minutos de atraso y completamente desorientada, en aquella entrada principal, que tenía una cúpula muy alta con vigas de madera de color dorado y piso lustroso color caoba.

A su frente estaba "El Salón Imperial", con una puerta enorme de color oscuro y con la inscripción del nombre en una placa de mármol y letras doradas. Había visto por la puerta entreabierta una enormísima sala con mesas y manteles dorados, además de un enorme escenario donde tocaba un pianista, muy experimentado. Dudaba que Harry estuviese ahí.

A su izquierda, otra enorme puerta abierta, pero de madera clara y manijas muy decoradas y pulidas. Las paredes del "Salón azul" estaban revestidas, al igual que su nombre, de azul, muy clarito y vigas blancas, manteles del mismo color y piso claro. Era una habitación llena de luminosidad. En el frente cantaba una chica preciosa, junto a otro pianista. Harry, no elegiría ese salón.

Y por último, tras unas escaleras de piedra clara estaba, por deducción, "El Gran Salón", con puertas de Madera oscura y cosas talladas. La puerta estaba cerrada. No sabía si Harry escogería ese.

En conclusión, estaba perdida. Hermione no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba su amigo y la gente del lugar la empezaba a mirar raro, como si esperaran a que se moviera de una buena vez.

Hermione, empezaba a rallar en la desesperación. Iba de salón en salón intentado encontrar la cabellera pelinegra de Harry. Pero nada…genial.

Suspiró frustrada. No tenía dinero en el móvil para llamar a Harry y preguntarle en donde diablos se había metido, ni ninguna posibilidad de encontrarse con el chico, pues los tres salones estaban llenos. ¿Qué haría? ¿Quedarse ahí parada esperando que por arte de magia saliera un cartel que la guiara? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Y a pesar de estar ahí en medio de la recepción, media ida, se sentía como una princesa o como la chica del Titanic. La habitación era tan hermosa, que cada detalle era nuevo para ella y la llenaban de asombro. Por ejemplo es lámpara que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Había levantado hace un par de minutos la vista y no le había quitado la mirada de encima…¡Pero eso no venía al caso! Harry ese era el tema, debía concentrarse.

Su bolso, de color casi negro con un dije dorado, vibró y comenzó a sonar la típica música de llamada. Su corazón se aceleró. Esperaba que fuese Harry, o si no seguiría ahí como tarada viendo las puertas de los tres salones. Para su suerte era él. Estaba tan feliz que no reaccionó de inmediato ante el inminente gritoneo del chico.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS!

Hermione dio un brinco y abría jurado que había escuchado al Harry de carne y hueso desde su lugar en la recepción.

-Shhs, No grites- siseo la muchacha mirando para todos lados por si alguien más había escuchado el gritoneo, pero la recepción estaba tan llena que nadie lo había percatado.

-Está bien-dijo el chico un poco más calmado, aunque su respiración sonaba acelerada. Hermione, que consideraba pan de cada día, la impaciencia del muchacho, le restó importancia-¿Dónde estás?

-En la recepción-dijo ella girando, esperando ver a Harry asomándose por alguna de las puertas aunque no paso nada. La gente entraba en las salas, pero no salía- Hay tres salones… ¿Dónde estás tú?

-Mira estamos… ¿Amor, como se llamaba este?...En algo como el salón Grande, no lo recuerdo…Sabes que no soy bueno para los nombres.

-¿El Gran Salón?- dijo ella, conociendo la dificultad de Harry. Recordó fugazmente que el chico se había demorado casi un mes en pronunciar su nombre bien, creyendo que se llamaba Hermen o algo parecido.

-¡Exacto!

-Llego en un momento. Espera, no cuelgues.

Subió la escalera de piedra con rapidez, no era muy larga y no había nadie en ella. Al segundo estuvo frente a las oscuras puertas del salón.

-Llegué, estoy en la puerta-dijo ella, un poco acalorada por la subida. Harry suspiró, de alivio, sabiendo que estaban en el mismo lugar. Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontró con una de las salas más lindas que había visto en su vida.

Era medianamente grande, con las paredes de piedra, clara y en de ellas había una enorme chimenea a leña, del mismo material que la pared, pero más oscuro.

Las mesas estaban exquisitamente adornadas, con manteles blancos y plateados sobrepuestos y en el centro había adornos florales de rosas blancas y rojas y platos de porcelana de fina calidad. Hermione pensó que era digno de la realeza y no pudo evitar un suspiro de admiración.

-Harry ¿Dónde…?

-Cerca de la cocina…Esas puertas blancas…Creo… ¡Ya te vi!-dijo suspirando de felicidad-Estoy moviendo el brazo...

A la chica le costó un poco enfocar a su amigo. Lo encontró a los pocos segundos con un traje de etiqueta y semi-parado en la silla. Hermione sonrió, caminó por entre las mesas, esquivando a los extrañados camareros y se dirigió a la mesa donde su mejor amigo, sonreía y meneaba el brazo en forma insistente.

Harry Potter seguía moviendo el brazo con entusiasmo en cuanto ella llegó a la mesa, con sus ojos verdes chispeantes, cubiertos por gafas redondas, el cabello negro, desordenado, como era tradición en él y su traje negro implacable. A su lado su novia Ginny Weasley, con sus pecas, cabello pelirrojo y ojos brillando como nunca. De espaldas a Hermione, había un chico, de cabello pelirrojo, como el fuego, que ella infirió sería el hermano de Ginny, Ron.

Hermione se sentó al lado del hermano de la pelirroja, quien curiosamente miraba a otra parte, no sin antes abrazar a Harry y dar sendos besos en las mejillas a Ginny.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ginny, con su habitual entusiasmo y cara de felicidad. Ella siempre andaba radiante, pero ahora se le notaba más que nunca. Vestía un vestido de color amarilla pálido, que se le veía muy bien-¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! Te ves realmente bien…

-Si, yo…

-¡Te has tardado!- dijo Harry, tenía el ceño fruncido y hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-¡No seas regañón!-Dijo Ginny dándole un empujoncito en el hombro, mientras Harry le tomaba la mano. Hermione los miraba con admiración. Ojala ella encontraran alguien que la quisiera, del mismo modo en el que Harry y Ginny se amaban. Lástima que con su plan "Anti-citas" eso nunca llegaría a concretarse.

-Ron también llegó tarde y al él no le dijiste…¡Que tonta!-dijo Ginny, golpeándose en la cabeza, en un gesto dramático, con su mano libre-¡No te he presentado a mi hermano! Ronald ella es Hermione, Hermione él es Ronald, dile Ron…

-¡Hola!-empezó Hermione, en el momento en el que se volteaba, con sonrisa afable y la mano extendida, al hermano de Ginny- es un…

No terminó la frase. Sus ojos se abrieron en forma grotesca y su boca se abrió de la impresión. Frente a ella tenía al mismo chico del taxi. Le sonreía en forma sarcástica y estrechaba su mano, cálida y suave, con la de ella. Hermione le hecho una mirada de rencor y se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados, mientras el sonreía con suficiencia. La había reconocido al acto.

-Hola…Veo que estás seca- dijo él en forma dañina. La verdad era que la chica se veía preciosa, pero ni él ni su orgullo serían capaces de admitirlo en voz alta.

-Veo que sigues siendo un cretino-dijo Hermione evitando mirarlo. Harry y Ginny abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, no sabiendo si reír o acomplejarse por la situación, en la que se veían excluidos.

-Disculpen-dijo Ginny con cara de curiosa-¿Se conocen?

-Por desgracia- dijo Ron, mirándola con furia. Luego del tema del taxi, mojado hasta los huesos el pelirrojo había tenido que ir caminando a la casa de Ginny, no sin antes caerse dentro de un charco de lodo y quedarse embarrado, siendo la burla de unas chicas, que intentaba impresionar. Para él la culpa era totalmente de la muchacha por haberle quitado su taxi.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Harry con interés renovado-¿De dónde?

-Robó mi taxi- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y después de una mirada fugaz, que podía cortar un cuchillo, miraron en direcciones opuestas.

Harry los miró con extrañeza. Hermione nunca se portaba así con nadie, es más, todos decían que ella era la chica más dulce de todo el país y Ron…bueno, era extraño el siempre intentaba complacer a las chicas. Tenía fama de conquistador empedernido.

Ginny los miró con los ojos entornados. Para ella era una situación de los más absurda . Pelearse por un taxi ¡Vaya tontería! Pero también conocía demasiado bien a los dos y sabía que tenían el orgullo del tamaño de una montaña.

El camarero llegó con unas cartas de cuero y Ginny ordenó un vino de buena cosecha, el chico, salió caminando rápidamente y volvió a los pocos minutos con la botella y unas copas que parecían de cristal. Hermione, asombrada por la rapidez, tomó una con desconfianza, como si se rompiese solo con una mirada. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si se caía al piso o le hacía un raspón.

-Bueno, deben preguntarse qué hacen aquí-dijo Harry con rostro sonriente, mirando a Ron a Hermione, que desistieron de lanzarse miradas furtivas, con odio, por la voz de Harry, y miraron al pelinegro como si recién recordaran que el motivo de la cena era algo importante y no el odio existente entre ambos desde aquella mañana.

Ron y Hermione asintieron, al mismo tiempo que el joven camarero, volvía, preguntando que querían del menú, en forma rápida y luego se fue. Volvió a los minutos con platos humeantes, tan rápido que Hermione se preguntó si en la cocina había seres humanos o maquinas.

-Esta atención sí que es rápida-expresó el muchacho a su lado, con cara de confundido, pensando lo mismo que ella. Hermione bufó, como si el pelirrojo le hubiese robado el pensamiento.

-Si-dijo Ginny con cara de confundida, al igual que su hermano. La rapidez era de lo más raro- ¡Deben tener a todos los cocineros del país en esa cocina!

-Bueno, Bueno, Bueno- dijo Harry, evidentemente alterado por haber perdido el hilo de la conversación. Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar los dos chicos del frente, que aparentemente querían estrangularse el uno al otro-Hablemos del por qué estamos aquí-tiritaba y Hermione que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, lo notó al acto.

-Si Harry-dijo Ron, con aire sarcástico- ¡Me he mordido las uñas y mojado todo el día por saber que hacemos aquí!

Hermione rió de mala gana, en son de burla.

-¡Que simpático eres, Ronald!-dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente. A él se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Odiaba que le llamasen por su nombre. Ella había descubierto su debilidad y él estaba en desventaja- Sigue, Harry…

-Bueno…Esto…Nosotros…Ginny y yo- dijo tiritando y poniéndose pálido de improviso. Ni a Hermione ni a Ron interpretaron eso como un buen augurio. Ginny le tomó la mano para infundirle valor-Mmm...-tragó estruendosamente.

-Yo lo diré- dijo Ginny. Ella era tenía el valor suficiente para compartirlo con Harry-Muy bien, Harry y yo vamos a…

-¡Estás embarazada!-saltó Ron de improviso, haciendo que unas personas de las mesas cercanas se voltearan, Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que saliera un grito de felicidad y Harry abrió los ojos tanto, que parecía que saldrían de sus orbitas en cualquier segundo. Ginny, en cambio mantuvo la calma.

-No es lo que…

-¡¿Te atreviste a poner las manos sobre mi hermana Potter?-dijo Ron algo furioso y alzando el puño en forma amenazadora, mientras Hermione le miraba aterrada. Pobre, de la chica que terminara siendo la novia de ese sujeto. Se veía un sobreprotector empedernido. Harry, al ver esa reacción, corrió un poco la silla hacia tras, negando con la cabeza y Ginny, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a contener la risa, hasta que terminó agarrándose el estomago riendo a carcajadas. Una mujer, sentada en la mesa continua, que acababa de llegar y que vestía un vestido tan brillante que parecía hecho de diamantes, la miró en forma reprobatoria.

El chico un poco serenado, captando que si su hermana reía era buen presagio. Cogió una copa de vino y la lleno con ese liquido, que el, catalogaba de los dioses. Su experiencia le decía que el camarero había acertado.

-¡Serás malpensado!-dijo Ginny, a penas tomó el aire suficiente y se secaba las lagrimas de la risa. Ron solo se contentó en tomar con apuro la copa de vino para no tener que declarar nada, que, conociendo a su hermana, terminaría en su contra-Yo quería decir que…-tomó aire y sonrió, de corazón-¡Harry y yo vamos a casarnos!

Hermione, sonrió, encontrádnoslo adecuadísimo. 4 años de noviazgo eran más que suficientes. Y ellos eran obviamente uno para el otro. Ron que tomaba su vino, lo escupió, como se hace en las películas y lo poco que quedaba en su copa, terminó volteado, quien sabia como, en el regazo del vestido de Hermione. La chica lo miró indignada, aún no asimilando del todo la situación.

-¡Ron!-dijo Ginny, con el seño fruncido, mientras que Harry, corría a ayudar a su amiga e intentaba quitarle el viscoso liquido con una servilleta, aunque solo lo arruinó más, haciendo una mancha más grande y de un color más fuerte

-Harry, no importa- dijo simulando una sonrisa. Era, para ella, el momento de Harry- ¿Sabes donde hay un baño?

Hermione miró a Ron, esperando una respuesta, como acto mínimo de respeto, a la pregunta, pero el chico solo la miraba atragantándose de la risa sin ademán de culpa o de intentar ayudar. Hermione le miró con furia y Ron abría jurado que los ojos de la chica estaban rojos. Pero a ella le importaba un comino lo que él pensara, para ella era un grosero de primera línea.

Un camarero rubio y bastante alto, que al parecer había estado muy atento a la situación. Se acercó a la mesa y aclaró.

-El baño está ahí, señorita- dijo él señalando un pequeño hueco en la pared- Ahí un pasillo y luego a la derecha está el de damas.

Hermione le agradeció con una sonrisa, que intentaba ser amable, al acto en que el rubio se alejaba con una bandeja de plata y un plato de pescado. Se levantó y vio que la mancha era notoria, pero no en exceso. El color azul oscuro del vestido la disimulaba un poco.

-Vamos te acompaño-dijo Harry, intentando ser cortes y caballeroso, y agarrándola del brazo. Aunque se notaba un poco que quería quedarse con Ginny y quizás comentar el incidente. Hermione que lo conocía bien y sabía que tenía complejo de culpable, negó con la cabeza y se zafó de su agarre.

-No, no. Quédate con tu prometida- dijo. Ginny sonrió, por como sonaba y Hermione partió como un relámpago al baño, ante la vista de todos los asistentes. Algunos reían de ella a su paso y otros solo la ignoraban o echaban miradas de inferioridad. La chica llegó al baño, con el orgullo por el piso y con odio acumulado a ese tal Ronald Weasley.

-Serás tonto, Ronald-declaró Ginny, en el mismo instante en el que la chica había salido, casi corriendo al baño. Ron solo gruñó en forma evasiva. Estaba bien se había sentido un poco culpable y todo eso, pero la chica había exagerado un poco. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey! Ella lo exageró, fue solo una manchita-dijo Ron mientras su hermana le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos de incredibilidad. No comprendía la actitud de su hermano ante la pobre de Hermione.

-¿Una manchita? ¡Una manchita! ¡La mitad del restaurante se burló de ella por esa manchita!

Ginny, no ayudaba mucho a Ron. Ahora quería correr al baño a ayudar a Hermione. Su cara se puso de color escarlata, como solía ponerse cuando estaba avergonzado.

-Sí, Ron, lo que hiciste, no fue lo mejor…Es más, te reíste-dijo Harry alzando una ceja. Ron bajó la vista, era como si sus padres lo reprendieran, cosa que muy a menudo sucedía antes de que él se fuera a Nueva Zelanda.

-Sí, no fue muy atinado de tu parte- declaró Ginny, mientras se acomodaba en su silla. El mismo camarero rubio, llegó y retiró sus platos y otro venía con la cuenta de Harry. Él pelinegro, que estaba preparado psicológicamente para unos números exorbitantes, solo sacó su billetera y paso la tarjeta de crédito al chico, diciéndole que no le dijera cuanto costaba la cena.

-Y no alcanzamos a decirles, ni a ti ni a Hermione qué…

-¿Decirme que cosa?- la castaña había regresado, con la mancha, un poco menos notoria y pequeña, pero aún así presente. Sentó en la silla y la corrió lo más lejos posible de Ron, quien decidió pedirle disculpas, por el cargo de conciencia.

-Hermione, yo lo sie…-comenzó con mirada gacha y sincera. Pero a Hermione, que en el baño se había sorprendido a sí misma con el hecho de odiar tanto a una persona, sus lamentos y disculpas le valían un rábano y con la nariz alta se dirigió a Ginny.

- ¿Que querías decirme, Ginny?-dijo ignorándolo brutalmente, al tiempo que Ron abría los ojos algo sorprendido por su actitud. La chica hacía que se sintiera peor. Lo único que le faltaba era tener más enemigos y lo peor era que, aunque ella no era de su agrado, por su terca y cambiante personalidad, tampoco quería estar enemistado con ella, a pesar de que aún no tenía muy definido el motivo de lo último.

-Mmm…Si-dijo Ginny, también descolocada, por la actitud de Hermione, pero siguiéndole el juego- Bueno, Harry y yo nos casaremos, como les informamos hace un rato- esto lo dijo sonriendo, al igual que Hermione, mientras que Ron ponía mala cara. No era que Harry le cayera bien, es más lo consideraba desde hacía mucho el mejor candidato, para su hermana, solo era que…Ella era su hermanita-Y bueno, queríamos que ustedes fueran los padrinos de la boda…

Hermione y Ron, a pesar de sus recientes diferencias, se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos. Eso era más de lo que ambos podían esperar. Hermione sonrió a Ginny y se levantó para abrazarla, al tiempo en que Harry y Ron intercambiaban una mirada de agradecimiento y confianza. Cuando la castaña volvió a sentarse, Ginny prosiguió con sus "Anuncios".

-Si y bueno, como padrinos- y al decir esto ambos sonrieron. Era más que obvio que habían aceptado la petición no señalada- Tienen que estar con nosotros en cada momento y…

-¿Cuándo se casan?- Preguntó Ron, con cara de duda. Las bodas, según su conocimiento basado en los programas que veía su madre, se demoraban bastante.

-Bueno…Esto quizás sea raro, pero nos casamos en un mes…

-¡Un mes!-chillaron el pelirrojo y la castaña al unísono. Hermione miró a Ginny y a Harry con los ojos abiertísimos y mirada extrañada. ¿Una boda?¿En un mes? Eso era imposible…La boda de Hannah y Neville, en la que ella había sido dama de honor, había tomado casi un año en planificarse. Ambos estaban dementes si pensaban que sería posible que se arreglara todo en tan poco tiempo.

-Es muy poco tiempo…-señaló con lógica Hermione. Ron asintió con la cabeza y Hermione le miró en forma acusadora.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ginny con cara de calma absoluta, como si hubiese premeditado la situación.

-Ginny lo tiene todo planeado, o casi todo…Le falta el vestido, creo-dijo Harry mirando a la chica, que asentía con la cabeza.

-Ginny, no crees que es algo… ¿Apresurado? Es decir, ¿cuando le pediste matrimonio, Harry?-preguntó Ron con rostro pensativo.

-Hace dos semanas.

-¿¡Dos semanas! ¿Y Ginny ya preparó todo en tan poco rato?

-Que va…-dijo su hermana con semblante petulante-¡Lo llevo planeando desde el jardín de niños!

-¿Mamá sabe de esto?

-No

-¿Cuando se lo dirás?

-Este fin de semana y ustedes vendrán conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿En dos días?- saltó Hermione, que había escuchado con atención la conversación de los hermanos- ¿Y dejar _Jean's_?- Preguntó. Ron la miró con curiosidad. ¿_Jean's_? ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-¿Que es…- dijo intentado expresar su duda, pero Ginny lo interrumpió mirando fijo a Hermione.

-¿No puedes dejarlo a cargo de Hannah durante un tiempo?-dijo Ginny con ojos suplicantes. Harry le miró advirtiendo peligro, Hermione, en lo que a su librería respectaba era de lo menos permisiva.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-dijo Hermione alzando una ceja. Estaría dispuesta a dejar _Jean's_ solo por un par de días.

-Bueno…esto…-Ginny se veía indecisa. Ron miraba de un lado para otro a las dos chicas, como en un partido de tenis. Hermione se veía muy enfadada y poco dispuesta a abandonar ese tal_ Jean's_, que Ron empezaba a sospechar que era un perro o alguna mascota, porque la castaña se veía muy pegada a "eso"-Hasta la boda…-dijo con la mirada en el mantel. Hermione abrió los ojos como si fuese un plan suicida.

-No me puedo ir por un mes-dijo ella con cara de culpa, sabía que era importante para ellos su presencia, pero su librería…Para ella era su hogar, su familia, era la esencia de su madre-¿A quién dejaría a cargo?

-A Neville…

Ron pensó que Hermione, estaba demasiado unida a su mascota o lo que "eso" fuera. Pero la chica se veía honestamente frustrada y parecía preocupada y dividida internamente, parecía que quería con ganas ir a donde Ginny quería que fueran….Un momento… ¿Donde tenían que ir?

-¿Donde estaríamos ese mes?-dijo Ron y Hermione, que parecía haber perdonado momentáneamente el accidente del vino, le miró, como si estuviese de acuerdo con la pregunta. Si iba a dejar su librería botada por un mes, que por lo menos tuviera la decencia de decirle en donde iban a estar.

-En La Madriguera- Hermione miró a Ron como esperando que él le digiera que era eso, pero Ginny respondió ante la duda de Hermione, no pronunciada-Nuestra casa, en Ottery St. Catchpole…Bueno, en La Madriguera queremos que se celebre la boda…

Ron asintió y Hermione se sintió algo frustrada…Por segunda vez en su vida, no sabía qué era lo correcto, el primer, lugar era de su madre…Deseaba que ella estuviese ahí apoyándola, como lo hacía en antaño, mientras le formaba caireles con los dedos y le decía que todo estaría bien y siempre la acompañaría…Lastima que ese deseo no pudiese ser realizado…Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Pensar en ella le lastimaba, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía feliz y le recordaba cuando su vida era feliz.

Harry la miró esperando algún movimiento o signo de algo. Pero nada. La chica estaba mordiéndose el labio con la mirada fija en su copa de vino y tan quieta como estatua. Ginny, que también la miraba con extrañeza le tocó la mano, haciendo que Hermione pegara un brinco pequeñito y la mirara con amago de sonrisa y ojos acuosos. Harry, que supo al instante que estaba pensando en su madre, le tomó la mano en forma de apoyo.

-Y si fuéramos… ¿Cuándo partiríamos?-Preguntó Ron mirando al la chica con preocupación, se veía repentinamente afectada por algo. Por mucho que no le callera bien y todo eso, tampoco era un insensible.

-Ya lo dije, el fin de semana…Luego de decirle a Mamá empezaríamos a ordenar todo, es muy poco tiempo…Ya sabes…

Ron alzó una ceja, como diciendo, "Es tú culpa que sea poco tiempo". Ginny solo suspiró en forma altanera.

-Eso es en tres días-dijo Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados y mirada curiosa. Para ella la boda estaba demasiado adelantada en todos los sentidos y no se inclinaba mucho por la idea. Era demasiado rápido y la cantidad de información empezaba a nublarle la mente.

-Bueno…Si… ¿Nos acompañarán? Es muy importante, para nosotros…-dijo Ginny, había intentado ser lo más dulce y suave al momento de decirles todo. Sabía que a Hermione, le dolía alejarse por mucho tiempo de su librería. Aunque lo consideraba, algo exagerado de su parte. ¿Qué tan mal podían andar las cosas, durante un mes? Neville y Hannah llevaban la misma cantidad de tiempo que Hermione en el local y estaban perfectamente capacitados para hacerse cargo.

Aunque ella no conocía, el significado oculto del negocio, cosa que su novio y prometido Harry si conocía, por eso era tan permisivo con Hermione.

-Yo sí, sabes que me muero de ganas de ver a Mamá…-dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros y mirando a la castaña a su lado que parecía no muy convencida.

-No lo sé…- Dijo Hermione mientras todos se levantaban y dejaban el "Gran Salón" a sus espaldas-…Tengo…Tengo que pensarlo…

Salió a la fresca noche, sintiendo como el frió le cortaba dagas la cara, con la cabeza hecha un barullo y con preocupación y ansiedad desmesuradas…Tenía tres días para convencerse a sí misma, que dejar su librería por un mes, era la mejor solución para ella y para los prometidos y su boda.

**¡Hola! **

**He llegado con otro capítulo de EC :) Espero que les guste.**

**Me encantaría agradecerle a Guest, Angy y a grintsonandromionelove, por comentar el capitulo anterior. ¡Los quiero chicos! **

**También a los que siguieron esta historia y a los que la leen :)**

**Actualizaré pronto.**

**Besos,**

**Lila**


End file.
